Moving On
by Rovermedic
Summary: Moving past grief, moving toward survival, Moving on


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I profit from them in any way....just living out my fantasies.  
  
Spoiler: Takes place between season one and two explaining the absence of three of the crew members at the start of season two  
  
Read and review. Feedback always welcome. I can be reached at Alphanx@netscape.net  
  
Now for the main event......  
Moving On  
by  
Paula Austin  
  
John Koenig took the top folder from the stack on his desk and placed it to the side. The remaining eight he placed in a side drawer, which he in turn locked. No one except a few of his closest staff members would ever know the names on those files. He would file them away himself later instead of asking his yeoman.  
He contemplated opening the file again. It was pointless, he knew. He had already been through the file at least twenty times and he knew he would find nothing new by inspecting it again. Besides, his decision had been made and that was all there was to it. It had not been an easy decision. In fact, it had been three months in the making.  
'Three months,' he thought to himself. 'Had it really been that long?' He rubbed his eyes. The headache that had plagued him for almost the entire three months was worse today. He reached into another drawer and removed a bottle of analgesics. Reaching for a glass of water he popped three of the tiny tablets in his mouth. Almost immediately he felt the acrid bile rise up in his throat. Long shifts and lack of sleep compounded by his inability to mourn properly were taking their toll on his health. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in his quarters rather than the couch in his office anymore.  
His legs felt like rubber as he rose from his desk and went into the lavatory just off from his office. Splashing cold water on his face he looked in the mirror. A strange man with a haunted look stared back at him. A man he didn't know anymore. Soon, he promised himself, he would be able to rest again. Dismissing the reflection he returned to his office to see a familiar face sitting beside his desk.  
Dr Helena Russell had been a godsend to him. She had been the rock that he had leaned on through this whole nightmarish ordeal. With her he was able to show the emotions that he dare not display in front of the rest of Alpha. To them he was Commander John Koenig, a rock of strength and decision. They placed their lives in his hands and followed him without exception. But with Helena he could just be a man, a man full of fear and self-doubt. A man that prayed he would never make the one mistake that would mean disaster for them all. Now he was a man who had just lost his oldest, closest friend.  
Helena rose to her feet and started toward him with a concerned look on her face. She placed a delicate hand against next to his unshaven cheek. "When did you eat last?" She had been after John to take better care of himself. Lately, she noticed, he took meals only when someone thought to bring them to him. Even then, they remained mostly untouched.   
"I'll grab some breakfast after the meeting," He had called a command staff meeting that was suppose to begin in ten minutes. Looking deeply into her eyes he could almost forget the events of the past weeks. She had a calming effect on him.  
"Lunch." She interrupted.  
"Hmm?" he felt a sudden urge to pull her next to him and lose himself in her femininity.  
"Lunch. It's second shift. Which reminds me. When did you sleep last?"  
John was about to answer when the rest of the command staff entered and started taking their seats around the conference table. Painfully obvious were the two empty seats. 'Well,' John thought to himself, 'at least one of those seats will have a new occupant by the end of the day.'  
  
After everyone was seated Koenig initiated the meeting. Beginning in their usual order, Koenig looked a Sandra Benes. Her face was drawn and eyes red-rimmed, obvious signs of her grief over Paul's death. Still, she maintained a professional posture and Koenig respected that. "Status, Data."  
On cue the petite Data Technician began to report. "Systems are online in Command Center. We should be fully operational by the end of the day." All operations were being moved to more protected areas under the lunar surface after the latest series of meteor showers. "My report will be on your desk by 1900 hours, sir"  
"Excellent, right on schedule. Good job, Sahn." Koenig made a point to reward work well done. It improved efficiency and moral. He looked at Alan Carter his chief Eagle pilot and Head of Reconnaissance "What do you have for us, Alan?"  
The blonde Australian consulted the noted in front of him. "New shield system deployed on forty percent of active Eagles. We should be up to an even fifty percent by the end of the week." He looked down at the table in front of him. "The professor's invention will save a lot of lives."  
'If only it had been done a little sooner,' Koenig thought to himself. It still pained him to think of the accident that claimed the lives of three of Alpha's key personnel and his oldest and dearest friend. Three months ago a meteor had struck Eagle twelve while on a long range mission. The three occupants: Paul Morrow, David Kano and Victor Bergman had been killed instantly. Victor would never know that his latest project, portable shields for the Eagles had become operational.   
Returning to the business at hand he continued, calling on his Chief Medical Officer and Head of Life Support Dr. Helena Russell. "Helena?"  
The petite, blonde medico looked up and brought her own thoughts back to the present. "I'm afraid what I have is not so good. Stores are dangerously low on Tiranium. At our present rate of consumption will be critical in three weeks."  
Koenig frowned again. Alpha's life support was dependent on the rare radioactive mineral. This was usually brought up from Earth in quantities sufficient to support the base for several months at a time. At breakaway they had actually stockpiled enough for over a year, now there was no Earth to resupply them and recently the strain on their life support systems had forces them to deplete nearly their whole supply. One thing was certain now: if they didn't find any Tiranium soon, it would matter if the meteors were deflected or not.  
"I understand Pat Osgood is leading a team in the catacombs in search of some. Let's hope they succeed." Koenig knew there was no hope trying to sugar coat things for this group.  
He looked at the remaining members of his depleted command staff. They indicated that they had nothing significant to share. Standing up Koenig addressed the table. "I have one other item of business to discuss with you." He walked to his desk and removed a stack of papers. One-by-one he distributed them around the table. "As you know it has become increasingly apparent that we are in need of a replacement in the command chain." He paused and met Sandra's eyes. The pain she felt obvious to another who also felt it intensely. "Paul's passing left us with a hole that needs to be filled. Obviously, the job of controller is no longer necessary since we left Earth's orbit. However, I need someone, a right hand if you will to assist with the day-to-day running of the base. Also, in the event of my own demise." He paused for effect. "Captain Carter removed his name from the list immediately. His reasons, wisely, were that he was more useful as a command pilot and lacked the needed administrative skills. He will, however, remain my third in command.   
Now, please take a look at the paper I handed each of you." He paused to let the group read the information. When they returned their attention to him he explained. As you can see, this candidate has the required administrative experience as well as command experience from serving in the Italian Air Force. I have reviewed his background extensively and find him to be the best choice of the candidates reviewed. Any questions?"  
The occupants of the table glanced at one another. Finally all eyes came to rest on Alan Carter. Clearing his throat he addressed John Koenig. " I know this guy. He's a straight arrow, a good guy. I think I speak for all of us when I say we trust your judgment." The sentiment in Carter's voice was genuine.  
"Good. There will be a mixer tonight in the auditorium. It'll give you all a chance to mingle and become familiar." Koenig was relieved. "Well, if there isn't any other business I have another meeting."  
Koenig's companel on his desk chirped. Pushing a button on the console next to it, he allowed his visitor entry into his office. The young man came to a halt smartly six feet from the desk. Keeping his eyes focused a standard six inches above his commander's head, he made his report.  
"Security chief Anthony Verdeschi reporting as requested" The young man was obviously nervous in Koenigs presence.  
"Stand down Mr Verdeshci. We're all civilians here." Koenig got up and went around the side of the desk, offering his hand.   
"Uh, thank you, Commander" was all he could mutter as he took the offered hand.  
Offering the young man a seat, Koenig took his own on the couch. The man was dressed in the purple sleeved tunic given to security personnel. On his belt, as with other security personnel, hung a type two laser pistol. Tony Verdeshi was very good at his job. Since he had taken command of the unit he had no complaints and moral was high. John Koenig felt he could groom this man to become an effective and respected leader.  
"To get to the point Tony, you're here because I have a new job for you." Koenig started.  
Verdeshci looked stricken. "Sir, I---"  
Koenig held up a hand to silence him. "I'm not going to take security away from you. No, instead I'm going to add to your duties. As you know, when Eagle twelve was destroyed a few months back it deprived us of some key personnel. I've got to replace them. I want to groom you for a position on my command staff. Would you be interested in being my right hand?"  
Tony was stunned. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but surely there are those more qualified than me."  
"I don't think so. I've reviewed your records and you're my choice. It won't be easy we have a lot of work to do, but I think you're the man."  
Tony merely nodded his head.  
"Good." Koenig went to his desk and removed a large folder and a parcel. He handed the folder to Tony. "Go over this. There's a lot more, but this will get you started.   
Tony took the folder and looked it over carefully.   
Koenig continued. Report to me in the morning at 0800. There will be a crew mixer tonight so that you can get aquatinted with the others. I'll see you there."  
"Thank you, Commander. I'll be there." Tony turned to leave.  
"Tony, one more thing."   
Tony turned around in time to catch the parcel that sailed toward him. Opening it he removed a new heavier uniform with one red sleeve and a red collar. He gave Koenig a puzzled look.  
"We're going to the heavier uniforms since all facilities are moving below the surface." he pointed to the folder. "It's all in there. And you're Command Center staff now. Hence the red sleeve."  
Tony smiled broadly. "Will that be all, sir?"  
"See you tonight."   
  
Moments after Tony left the door opened again. Koenig didn't bother to look around. Only one other person had his personal code now. Feeling her long slender hands slide around his neck he looked into Helena's beautiful face. He led her over to the sofa and gave her a long, deep kiss. As they pulled away he sighed deeply and lay his head in her lap. For the first time in months he was relaxed. They was a long silence before Helena finally spoke.  
"Medical Center doesn't need me and Main Mission will be a skeleton within hours. There isn't a thing on this base that requires our attention right now. Let's grab some dinner in my quarters."  
There was no reply. Helena looked down at John. Eyes closed and breathing evenly she knew he had found some peace.   
So earth's moon continued to glide through space. It's unwilling inhabitants seeking a refuge and new beginning. It's sensors vigilantly searching for any ray of hope. Just beyond the range of those sensors lay a planet. A planet in it's death throes, whose population had deserted it in search of a new home. All, that it, except two. It was a planet with an inheritance to give to the tiny moon.  
Paula Austin  
September 13, 1999 


End file.
